


Between a Rick and a Hard Place

by benjidarkness



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Character Death, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other, Partner Swapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjidarkness/pseuds/benjidarkness
Summary: Alternate universe Diane has outlived her Rick due to tragic mistakes from their past that she is still outrunning.She now travels the infinite cosmos with her cybernetic guard dog named Squid or S(C)ybernetic) Q(C)anine) Ultra) Intelligence) Defense Unit)When she runs into Rick C137 he can't get her out of his head and is determined to have her one way or another. However, C137 isn't the only Rick after her.Slow burn. Problematic. Please see the tags to keep yourself safe. This content could be potentially triggering.
Relationships: Diane/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption), Morty Smith & Morty Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Not Your Baby

C-137 was more observant than the average human, so when he started to notice the same blonde girl popping up over the multiverse he took note. He can’t remember when exactly he’d first seen her or why she’d caught his attention but now that he did see her, she seemed to be everywhere. He and Morty had gone off-planet to get some ice cream. As they stood in line to get in the door of the ice cream parlor Rick let his eyes wander, taking in the scene at the surrounding shopping center. Mostly boring. He yawned. Morty was talking to him about Pokemon… _again_. Rick was frustrated with the conversation as it was going in circles yet again. “MorteE,” Burp, “It's not about which starter looks cooler. You're completely missing the point of the game. I’ve proven that Bulbasaur is the best starter.” He pinched the space between his eyes at the top of his nose and put a hand up. “I-I’m not having this argument _again_.” 

A streak of blonde hair in Rick’s peripheral made him snap his head around. The girl was here. She was loading something that seemed far too heavy for her into the back of what appeared to be a converted Subaru Outback Spaceship not so different from the Trashship he drove. Rick shook his head. Who in God's name would have converted an Outback into a spaceship? Had they no _style_? No _class_? He rolled his eyes. Morty tugged on his sleeve and he was forced to pull his eyes away. Morty wanted _vanilla_ ice cream. Rick ran a palm down his face. Of course, his grandson wanted the most boring flavor of ice cream in the multiverse. 

“M-Morty they literally have every flavor that’s ever been conceived here. Literally think of something and t-they have it.” Rick tried to reason. He didn’t want to be _that_ guy at the counter ordering _vanilla_. 

“B-But Rick I want v-vanilla.” The boy said crossing his arms and turning away.

Rick tutted annoyed. Sometimes he really wished Morty had gotten more of his DNA. Scientifically children share more DNA with their fathers and for whatever reason it was far more apparent in Morty than in Summer. Summer had an edge. She was astute, had a brilliant vocabulary for her age and could talk her way out of just about anything. Morty was like a lukewarm glass of milk. Rick knew the moment he set eyes on his 14-year old grandson that he needed someone. Rick was determined to try and undo some of the damage. Morty wasn’t as dumb as he was made out to be. He just had no confidence. Rick could see when they were working together in the garage when things started to click the way Morty’s eyes got starry. Morty never forgot once he understood and learned something. Once he had it in his brain it was there. It just took time. Morty’s parents had all but given up on him. Which was ridiculous in Rick’s opinion. Yes, it took effort but he wasn’t about to let his grandson that shared _HIS_ DNA ‘the smartest man in the galaxy’ end up as mundane as his father. No no no. Morty wouldn’t be in advertising or something equally dull- over his dead body. Morty was capable of more than that. 

Rick turned back but the girl was gone. Strange, for all the traveling he and Morty did to see the same face pop up so often.

...

A few days passed and Rick had awoken Morty to accompany him to get fleebs from the Calaxian Dimension. 

Morty had stuttered awake and groaned, “What on earth for Rick? Can’t we go tomorrow?”

“G-God damnit Morty. Don’t argue with me. W-We are going.” And Rick dragged him down to the garage and into the ship while his grandson was still in his pajamas. 

Morty didn’t argue. It wasn’t worth it. He wouldn’t win. All he could do now was close his eyes until they got to wherever Rick wanted them to go.

They landed and were walking in a seemingly desolate location when there she was again! Rick’s mouth dropped open. The blonde girl was running. No, that wasn’t right. She was full on _sprinting_ away from an orange tentacle monster. Rick knew the type well. If they managed to catch you ... well... it’s best to not to think about it. There’s no hole those tentacles wouldn’t find a home in. 

Behind the girl was a dog. A brown and white spotted mutt of some sort. Rick cringed. There was no way that dog was going to make it. The dog was basically monster fodder at this point. Rick debated stepping in but before he had the chance a saw blade attachment rose out from the collar around the dog’s neck and the monster that was getting close lost a tentacle. The girl tripped and the dog lunged to defend her dropping into a crouch shielding her with its body. The dog’s right eye went red and out of a compartment hidden in it’s back a laser appeared and destroyed the monster that had been pursuing them.

The girl wiped her mouth. It was faint but Rick could make out her voice. “Thanks Squid! I think I’m tired... sorry for being sloppy.”

The dog spoke back in a voice that was female and slightly augmented. “We should get home. You only slept 3.5 hours yesterday. That is unsatisfactory for humans.” 

She nodded and pulled something out of her jacket. A green portal appeared and the two of them disappeared through it. 

Rick was dumbfounded. This girl had portal tech? How? The citadel kept close tabs on all portal guns and had an entire team dedicated to preventing anyone else from discovering or using the technology. 

He ground his teeth together. Now he had to figure out who the hell this girl was. _As if he didn’t already have enough going on._

“Come on Morty. Stay close or you’ll get raped by a tentacle monster ....” he grunted.

It was all Rick could think about now. That damn girl and her bionic dog. _His work was suffering._ He’d just have to wait and hope she showed up again and this time... she wouldn’t get away, not without some questions first.

Rick was sorely disappointed. A month went by and then another. It seemed maybe the girl was gone for good. The obsession that had been rotting his mind was about to be all but forgotten, just a distant memory. He was beginning to wonder if his mind had made the whole thing up? Perhaps she was never real at all. Rick was almost always under the influence of something, crazier things had happened. 

...

Rick was out for a late afternoon cruise with Morty when a distress signal came through the radio. They glanced at each other and high fived. 

“M-Morty you ready to go do some looting?” He grinned down at his grandson.

Morty in extra good spirits today because he had a fresh yellow shirt on, “H-hell yeah dawg. Let’s do it.”

Rick ruffled his hair and set a course for the coordinates. It was a massive warship. They docked and Rick’s stomach flipped. That ugly Subaru spaceship was parked in the hanger. He blinked. 

Morty had to grab his arm. “You okay Rick?” 

Rick pulled out his flask and chugged some of the liquid. “Yeah. Y-yeah I’m good. L-let’s uh arm up. Not sure what the situation is here. Stay behind me.” 

Rick tapped his head. This was a big ship. It could be hard to find this girl. They were finally in the same place at the same time but they could easily miss each other. But there they were. In the middle of the service bay. She was clearly looking for parts. Her hair was down today. It was waist length but before Rick could approach the dog turned and fixed its eyes on him. 

“Unknown entities approaching,” the dog quipped. “Defensive protocol engaged.”

In the blink of an eye the girl turned and said, “Weapons,” and the dog’s back opened up and she pulled out a gun that seemed far too big to ever have fit inside of the dog. She cocked it and turned to Rick and Morty. Her face dropped. It was the face you make when you recognize someone you had hoped you’d never meet again.

Rick felt his mouth go dry. “D-Diane?” he croaked.

Morty looked back and forth between them. “R-rick.... isn’t that... Grandma’s name?”

Rick hushed Morty by placing a large hand over his mouth and pulling him close.

“Rick.” She licked her lips seeming to steady herself before saying, “I guess it’s safe to assume there is a Diane in your dimension also?”

Rick felt his throat constrict. “Was.”

Diane nodded sadly in a knowing way, “Sorry to hear that.” Her voice was bright but her hand never left her gun. 

Rick studied her. She wasn’t _surprised._ She’d expected that response. Who on earth was _this Diane?!_ Rick couldn’t think of the next question to ask. Clearly there was a dimension, a timeline where Diane was still alive and she was doing what _he_ did. Living like a space outlaw. He tried to find his voice. The emotions that were bubbling up inside him were things he hadn’t felt in years. He’d pushed it all away. Nothing mattered. That’s how he got by. An unfeeling ghost. That is what worked. This made him feel.

Diane was the peak of health, beauty. She was fit. Her arms had tone Rick had never seen on her. Her eyes had a dangerous glint that his Diane’s had never had. 

Her ice-blue eyes surveyed them cooley. “Well... you aren’t _my_ Rick. She nodded to Morty; “He's not mine either. We never had any children in my dimension.” She clicked her nails along the underside of the gun’s barrel, “We’re about done here so we will leave you to it.”

Rick was flat-lining. Out of all the possibilities he never considered that his ex-wife might be thriving somewhere without him. With another version of _himself._ Without ... _Beth_. Rick felt stupid asking. Clingy even. He had to know. No he didn’t. It was better not to ask. It was weak to ask. No. He _had_ to know. Rick had to ask it. He must know. He wouldn’t sleep for the next week if he didn’t find out. “Where’s _your_ Rick?” 

Diane shared some sort of unspoken communication with her cyborg dog and then sighed. “He’s…” She lost her voice. Diane had to clear her throat and it took several moments to find the composure.

It made Rick’s stomach churn. The pain she felt was apparent.

Finally she managed to get out, “He’s gone... I guess we can’t make it work in any dimension even with infinite possibilities.” She smiled but it was the most lost expression Rick had ever seen. 

Rick nodded slowly and rubbed his jaw. His brain was taking everything in. In a thousand places at once. “You’re _alone_ now?” He meant all the implications that question could have.

She chuckled. “Of course not. I’ve got Squid.” The dog’s ear perked up. “She’s all I need. Just a girl, her dog and the infinite cosmos.”

Something about her was so different. Diane was so _in her element._ She knew full well what a threat Ricks could be. She was capable, alone, and he had every reason to believe that she knew exactly how to handle the gun that was pointed at him.

“Diane... I’d love to... get some coffee or...” Rick stuttered.

“A drink.” She offered. 

Rick felt an old tension pass between them. The alcohol had always been a point of contention. He drank too much. Always had... and it had caused a lot of problems for him and his Diane.

Rick reached an arm to ruffle his hair. “Wasn’t gonna say that.”

“Didn’t have to.” For the first time, she let her hand leave the trigger. Diane had decided she had enough of an upper hand. She nodded to Squid and replaced the weapon however she hadn’t given the command for the dog to stand down and it was still locked on with whatever weapons it had access to. “No reason to put ourselves through that Rick. I’ve only ever loved one man. And he’s all I’m ever going to love. You might look like him... but you ain’t _him_.” She paused “Maybe that was presumptuous... to assume that’s what you’re after but I don’t really need friends either.” Her hand was already on the portal gun. 

“Wait! Diane! I just wanna talk...” Rick made to go after her but it was too late.

Not even a glance back. “ _They_ always do...” Diane said.

Again they slipped away. Rick broke off cursing. “What the fuck?!”

That’s how it all started. Rick was a mad man. He put all his intellect and resources towards tracking down Diane. However, she was more careful after that. She was a ghost. Untraceable. A year went by before they had another encounter. 

...

It was late. Rick had left Morty at home tonight. He was too sentimental for his own good and he was stuck in a nostalgic mood. He knew he would have to drink a lot to get out of this headspace. Remembering his times with Birdperson and countless other friends he’d lost. He often wondered if it was worth it. Was being the smartest man in the universe worth it? He was alone and hardly anything mattered other than Morty and trying to rebuild a connection with _this_ dimension's version of his family. Most days Rick seemed to be failing at that. 

Rick had found himself at his favorite space tavern. He just wanted to drink himself stupid. Numb the pain and quiet his mind. His greatest asset was also his worst enemy because his mind never seemed to still. It was exhausting.

Rick was two drinks into what was going to be a long night when the door to the tavern opened. He didn’t bother to look over. It didn’t matter who it was. _After all nothing really mattered._ It was a slow night at the bar. Only a few other patrons and plenty of seats for them to sit far away from the discontent man with wild blue hair. The chair next to his moved and a body placed itself on the seat. Rick frowned through his fingers. He had been resting his head against his hand. Rick mulled over the most aggressive thing he could say or do to get this half-wit to rethink their sitting choice but before he could the bartender asked to take their order. 

“I’ll take a greyhound. Fresh squeezed grapefruit juice only please and whatever vodka is most expensive.” The voice had a chime to it. Light and airy like everything was amusing.

Rick raised his head. _That drink_... _that voice_... he removed his hand from his face to find blue eyes already meeting his own.

“ _Diane_.” He breathed.

The blonde was perched on the stool next to his own like some sort of ethereal angel, the ghost of his deceased wife. She was smiling. It was reserved but still a smile. “ _Rick._ Having an off night?”

He was so.... relieved. She’d sat next to him intentionally. “It’s good to see you.”

The bartender returned with her drink. The liquid was pale pink and garnished with a lime wheel. 

Diane wasn’t sure what to make of his remark. She played with her hair gathering it over her left shoulder while she found the words. “You know... I was rude... the last time we met.”

Rick studied her face. She looked 20 somehow. No hard lines cast her face like they did his, no gray in her hair. Her mouth had always had a vulpine look but when she pursed her lips while thinking it was even more so.

“I’ve met plenty of Ricks... some of them... well... I’m sure you know yourself better than I do but I don’t take chances anymore. I’m trying to justify my behavior.... but really I think I’m just a cold hard bitch these days. Being alone in space will do that.” Diane tried to make her smile good-natured or light-hearted but it came out looking far away, sad. 

Rick knew the expression well. She was apologizing. In her own way... without saying the words. It was so very _Diane_. 

“Also.... I don’t go by Diane. I go by Di.” She clarified. Her voice was slightly stronger than it had been as if to say, don’t call me by the same name you called your dead wife.

Rick let a lazy smile spread across his face. “You’re trying to be nice.”

Despite trying to remain composed Diane felt her cheeks get hot. “Is it working?” She asked through lashes that should have belonged to a baby deer.

He’d never admit it but she’d just made his whole night. His month. His year. Rick snorted and took a long swallow of whiskey. “When you were being cold it was _working_.” He sat back in his chair. Diane always knew she had the upper hand. Why wouldn’t she? She was beautiful, sweet, and this version of his wife was extremely intelligent. Diane was never stupid but Rick had always wondered if her normalcy is part of what made him attracted to her back then. 

_This_ Diane though was different. The way her eyes studied him when they did glance over. She was taking note of every move he made. _His_ Diane had never looked at him like that. The fact that she was surviving without a Rick. This woman next to him wasn’t someone to take lightly.

Once Diane was done drinking him in with her eyes she took a sip of her own drink thoughtfully. “I like this tavern too...”

He noted her effort to keep the conversation light. Rick burped, “Where’s r-robo dog?”

“She’s outside.” Di looked down at her fingernails suddenly inspecting them for imperfections. Her nails had been painted black. Pitch black like empty space.

None of her mannerisms escaped Rick’s attention. She disliked personal questions so she checked her nails to burn off anxious energy. Black nails. Something Rick’s Diane would never have done. She was so, so different. “You don’t go anywhere without her huh?

A small forced smile while still looking down. “No. She’s all I’ve got.”

Rick frowned. That gave him so many more questions. The dog was an amazing piece of equipment if you could call it that. “How- w-what even is _it_?”

Di took another sip of pink liquid and a smirk played around her lips. “You made her.... or _my_ Rick did anyways.” Pride was in her voice and admiration. “ _We_ did…” She added softly.

Oh God, how Rick wished she would talk about _him_ that way. She idolized that version of himself. Her adoration was apparent in how she honey-soaked the words when she spoke about him.

Diane seemed to be debating whether or not to answer the question. She chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment. “I’m already here doing this with you so I might as well tell you I guess…” The words she didn’t say were more powerful unspoken, _‘against my better judgment._ ’

Rick gently acknowledged her internal struggle, “I-I ain’t one of the bad one's _honey_ …”

Diane felt her face get hot again. This strange familiarity between them even though they didn’t know each other was difficult. Confusing. Tantalizing. She decided to take the leap and reveal something about herself. “Squid was my old dog and she’d passed away before I’d met you. I was in tears, absolutely out of my mind delirious about losing her. She had died of old age and she was... _all I had_.” 

_There was that phrase again._ Rick listened eagerly. Finally some of this thirst to know about her would be quenched. Maybe then she wouldn’t always be at the back of his mind consuming him.

She sucked on her lower lip and her eyes were unfocused like she was back in the memory. “I don’t know about _your_ Diane but I didn’t really have a family. Never knew my Dad... mother was a drug addict.”

Rick’s eyes closed slightly. _His_ Diane’s family couldn’t have been more typical. Just very average. This Diane had chaos embedded in her life. Perhaps that was why they were so different. This Diane was forced to be ... more. She had to be strong. No one else was going to do it for her. It was either be strong, grow and rise to the occasion or let the weight of everything destroy you.

  
She continued, “I was very self-destructive for a long time. Dated some real bad guys and then I just decided it was easier to be alone with Squid. We were happy enough. When she passed I was a mess. I was openly sobbing in public...”

Rick knew the mood was relaxed enough to tease her, “Gross.”

“It really was. A-And.... you stopped. Like... no one else had that day. Not that I wanted anyone too... I wanted to be ignored. But you couldn’t. You set down next to me... tried very unsuccessfully to console me. But I gave you my number.” She laughed. “I don’t know what I was thinking... you were so sincere and tall… and something about you was _different_. You weren’t like everyone else.” Diane said.

 _She had it bad for him alright._ Rick thought to himself.

“And that was that... we very slowly became friends. About a year later you showed up with her. You’d gone back in time and gotten her before she passed. We spent weeks working on the enhancements and programming... She’s as smart as you are. Maybe smarter.” Diane explained. 

Rick rubbed his chin, “I’ll be the judge of that.” He said snarkily and then more serious, “Sooo time travel.”

Diane exhaled loudly. “Yes. it caught up to us.”

“Time travel will.” Rick deadpanned.

She looked into her drink. “Yeah...”

Rick put a hand on her arm lightly... barely touching her, not wanting to break the spell and put her guard up and probably overstepping his bounds as someone that just happened to be a different version of the man she loves. Loved. “I’m sorry... I didn't mean too.... you know.”

Di jumped. “It’s fine.” Her eyes lingering on his hand where it hovered barely making contact.

Rick withdrew. “I suppose you know about me already?” He asked with his eyebrow cocked. 

She snickered. “Do I?”

Borderline boastful he said, “Rick C137.”

“Aaaah yes. _Terror Rick_. The outlaw. Denounces the citadel and lives how he pleases.” Diane hummed.

Rick didn’t want to admit it but he felt a sense of pride that she'd heard of him. “You?”

Di put a black painted nail to her chin while she thought. “Let’s see... we were originally from C135 I think. Rick was C135.”

Rick blinked. That meant he and that Rick were probably very, very similar. The fleeting nature of this encounter was suddenly very sobering. Rick needed to get her to... stay or... give him her phone number? Anything! This... he didn’t want this to end. He frowned... she looked 20 and he was supposed to be 70 even though he didn’t look or act like any 70 year old he’d ever known. Was it ridiculous to think...? His age had never stopped him before with anyone... Why did it matter now? Because it was _Diane_? Before he could stop himself “How old are you?”

She wrinkled her nose, “I hate that question.”

Rick rolled his eyes. So Diane was still _Diane_ even if she wasn’t ‘ _his_ Diane’ “Com’on! I’m like 70 what does it matter?”

The blonde snorted into her drink. “You’ve never once looked 70 Richard Sanchez. Besides you’re more mecha than man at this point...” 

Although as a woman out of her 20s she no longer liked discussing her age but there was more to it than that. “I’m supposed to be 30.... but I stopped aging. We... something happened to my timeline and to Rick’s... we kept trying to go back to fix things and it just got worse and worse.... we are both wanted by the Time Cops for our crimes against time. Anytime they found us we’d have to uproot and go hide in a different time, different dimension... finally we got into a position where Rick... _my_ Rick always dies. And I stopped aging after I turned 30.” Diane played with her empty drink glass. “So we started going back in time to make the most of it but each time... it gets shorter. Mistakes get made... finally Rick said he couldn’t do it to me anymore.” She heard her voice crack, “I’d gotten to the point where I wanted a house... maybe a family. Something more stable and we couldn’t ever get to that place. Rick said I needed to stop going back in time for him after his death. I needed to move on. I think I’m the only Diane to outlive her Rick.” She turned to him, “I don’t think any of us are meant to outlive you... it’s... terrible. I don’t have a place in all this...” she waved her hand lazily across the room gesturing to the multiverse. Di felt the corner of her eyes growing wet. “I miss him... I miss him so fucking much. He made me promise I wouldn’t go back. I haven’t. It’s been almost 3 years but it seems like yesterday.” She put a lock of hair behind her ear. “Funny how time stops having meaning...”

Rick exhaled slowly. There wasn’t anything he could say. It sounded like she was trapped in a nightmare. “You are too good for him... for all of us.” He finally managed. He knew it sounded hollow but he meant it.

Dianne made a noise between a sob and a laugh. Rick's hand was on her again, not lightly this time. This time he was anchoring her to reality. “H-hey now... don’t get upset.” His hand was at the small of her back and then without thinking he moved to touch her hair. 

The contact made Diane shiver. She couldn’t remember last time another person had touched her. It was both electrifying and terrifying. 

“Can I buy you another drink?” Rick offered. 

“I don’t need you to buy my drinks Rick.” She said playfully.

Rick removed his hand. Not too upset then if she was willing to still go out of her way to be difficult. “Never said you did baby. I want to so I offered.”

“Well that’s a hard no then because I am certainly not your _baby_...” she gave him a look that said he was one thin ice while also communicating how very little she trusted him.

“Whatever you say.” Rick got the attention of the bartender and ordered another round. 

They were quiet for a while but it wasn't unpleasant. It was just nice to be near one another.

Rick cleared his throat after a while. “Di it might be nice if we made this a weekly tradition.”

She hummed. Neither agreeing or disagreeing. It was clear she didn’t trust him and she had the air of a wild animal that might disappear at any moment. Although she was being friendly even flirty at times she kept space between them. A wall. Something Rick couldn’t see or understand how to bring down. 

Rick saw it. As much as he loathed it he knew if he tried to grab too tightly too quickly that she’d slip through his fingers. He suddenly wondered how many of himself had tried to pursue her, hunt her down even. He himself had been hanging by a thread for months... trying to figure out how to track her. It was a sickness in his brain now. He wanted her. Rick knew he could take whatever he wanted. There’s nothing anyone could do if he decided to do something. He wanted her to want him though. He needed that.

Silence stretched between them as Rick contemplated the situation. His options. What his next move should be.

He rolled the whiskey glass in his hand watching the brown liquid swirl at the bottom of the glass. Surely her very existence was compromising especially after hearing how she and her Rick had mettled with time. The fact that Diane was even still alive was amazing. It meant she was outsmarting Ricks, Time Cops, everything hostile in the multiverse, and had carved an existence for herself. Rick recognized something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was in awe.

Diane had allowed Rick his silence to reflect but she seemed to know that this visit was boarding on too friendly. She couldn’t afford to let this continue. How stupid this is been. She cursed herself silently for being weak. For wanting this. The connection. To feel normal if even for a moment. To study the lines on Rick’s face. The way one side of his mouth went slightly higher than the other when he smiled. The way he didn’t shy away from silence but rather embraced it. His calculating eyes. The way somehow he didn’t look a day over 55. His lean frame and presents dwarfed everything else around him. It always had. Diane laughed bitterly. This was her drug. What a fool she was. This was too close. This wasn’t her Rick. This Rick was dangerous. 

Rick pinpointed the moment Diane steeled herself to end the interaction. She took a deep breath and seemed to go over something in her mind while her brow furrowed. Under the sleeve of her shirt around her wrist was something that looked like a watch but clearly wasn’t. She lightly pressed her finger to it a few times and it lit up before she hid it under her sleeve again. “I’m going to step out for a smoke.” Di said with a smile.

Rick couldn’t keep his smirk away. So that’s how she was going to play it. She wouldn’t give him the option to talk her out of leaving; she was just going to disappear. This was clearly not the first time she’d tried to shake a Rick. She was selling her bluff with that _smile_. He could see how if he were drunker he wouldn’t be able to read between the lines. Not today though. “I’ll join you.”

Diane didn’t skip a beat, her smile didn’t waver, “By all means.”

Rick was slightly caught off guard. She had expected this reaction? He fought to keep his face neutral. That means she’s prepared. He nodded and wordlessly followed her outside. 

Diane walked like gravity had never affected her. She seemed to float. Rick noticed her shoes for the first time. A heeled doc marten ankle boot. It had a chunky heel and just enough lift to that thing to her figure that made all men a fan of heels on women. It also seemed on the practical side of shoes that had a heel. She could definitely run in those. 

Rick felt himself panting as he watched her walk. He had to shake his head a few times. _Jesus Rick. I know it’s been a while but chill._ He chided himself in his head. 

The back of the tavern faced an empty overgrown field and the moons were high casting everything in an ethereal glow. 

Diane stopped and leaned against the brick wall of the tavern. Staring into the darkness. 

Rick dug in his pocket for smokes and lit one up easily placing it between his lips. He took a long drag and then pinching the cigarette between his index finger and thumb he removed it from his lips. Incredulous, he looked at Diane, “I thought you wanted to smoke...”

“I don’t have any cigarettes...” She said angelically. 

Rick couldn’t stop the bitter laugh that came out. “So you _were_ lying.” He looked like he had more to say. Anger flashed across his face briefly. He was grappling with something but before he could say anything else she cut him off.

“I don’t smoke _those_...” from an inner pocket of the zip-up hoodie she had kept hanging loosely around her shoulders she produced a glass pipe and a small baggie of very fluorescent glowing plant buds. In her other hand a zippo. 

Rick’s face was a mixture of shock and delight. “Claxium buds? Are you serious right now? This stuff gets you waaaay higher than weed.”

Diane shrugged, “You get used to it.” She loaded the piece, lit it up, and took a long drag before slowly releasing purple smoke rings. Her eyes took on a glossy purple in the whites after that. She offered it to Rick. “Unless it’s too much for you... no pressure dude.”

Rick ran a hand through his overgrown blue hair. This might look like his ex-wife but this was certainly not her. “H-Hush.” He took the pipe from her and took 2 large rips. His eyes took on the same purple hue.

“H-holy shit. This s-stuff is good.” Rick stuttered. 

Diane nodded. It was a body high. She felt lighter than air and it had taken the edge off of what she knew she had to do and also served as a distraction. Before she could make her move Rick suddenly stood to his full height and looked her up and down before closing the space between them and coming to stand in front of Diane. He placed an arm on either side of her trapping her where she leaned against the wall. 

Diane fidgeted uncomfortable with this new development. “R-Rick...” she tried to lean back but there was nowhere to go.

“ _Baby_... don’t be like that,” Rick said, raising a hand to brush her cheek. Rick’s fingertips traced her skin. The pads of his fingers were thick and calloused. Some sort of black what Diane could only assume was grease still clung to his hands and even in the faint light, she could see it. 

Diane flinched but Rick didn’t stop. He brought his other hand around to cup her jaw. His grip was light but forceful as he made her meet his gaze. Diane’s breath caught in her throat. She tried to think of something to say... anything... anything at all. Her mind was static. Thoughts ceased to exist, words became meaningless, time froze. Their eyes each a very different shade of blue. Diane’s like ice were pale and bright, Ricks were a cold gray and they bore into each other. Diane tried to shake herself from the spell but as Rick looked over her she felt powerless, helpless. Trapped like a rabbit in a cage. The tall man reached down and kissed her. Softly at first and sighed into it like he couldn’t believe he was touching her. Like a dream if he pressed too hard she might fall away and he would awake. But then when Diane didn’t he got more forceful, a hunger that she’d never encountered before was communicated through his lips. 

Diane was surprised at how warm his lips were. Chapped but warm. Whiskey, hydraulic fluid, and clean laundry is the way Rick always seemed to smell and Rick C137 didn’t disappoint. Her hands butt up against his chest splaying over his pectorals. Looking at how lanky he was you would never guess at the taut muscles that his lab coat hid. 

She began to shake. Trembling like a lamb separated from its mother. Her fingers finding purchase against his chest she pushed experimental at first and then when she got no reaction she put strength behind it trying to push him away to get some space. She tried to turn her head away but his hands on her kept her firmly rooted. 

He chuckled into the kiss as if to say it wouldn’t end until he wanted it too. His lips parted her own and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Masterfully and without skipping a beat he took her hands that were pushing him away and suspended them above Diane against the wall and covered them with his own hands. He moved in on her, closing the distance between them. The full length of his body pressed against hers one of his long legs finding its way between her own. 

He kissed her a final time and released her. 

Diane’s cheeks were flushed and she couldn’t seem to breathe right once Rick had let go of her face. The trembling hadn’t stopped ether. She shook like a wet child on a cold day. In an attempt to steady herself she grabbed the only thing she could, Rick’s forearms. Diane looked like she’d been hit. Her mouth hung open in shock. Several long moments of silence descended between them. Rick was watching her closely and while he’d released her hands he still had her pinned against the wall with his body.

“R-Rick...” Diane had caught sight of his pants and now her eyes were fixated up and away from them.

Rick glanced down. Sure enough, his slacks were barely containing his erection. The khaki cloth was straining against his member and Rick couldn’t help but smirk at how huge his dick looked. “T-that’ll happen.” He said shrugging it off.

“I-I gotta go Rick.” She said quietly. 

Rick’s eyes narrowed, “At least you’re being forthcoming now...” 

Diane laughed nervously. “I was obvious?”

Rick shrugged and took another puff of his cigarette avoiding the question. 

“Rick... you’re still...” Diane struggled to find the words. He wasn’t exactly holding her but he wasn’t exactly not. He had her pinned.

“Yeah. I am _still_.” He leaned in close again.

Diane seized up but this time all he did was pull her into an embrace. It was everything the kiss hadn’t been. Gentle and sensual. He wanted to feel her _breath_ against him. To feel the blood in her veins. 

Diane choked back a sob. It had been so long since she’d been held like this. She hated how _good_ it felt... how much she wanted it. Needed it. She fought it desperately trying unsuccessfully to push him away. She might as well be trying to move a boulder because Rick didn’t budge or move. _Stop it. Stop it! You’re not… You’re not him. You’re not my Rick…_ Diane thought to herself. Her mind became a needy confused mess. She wanted to shout at him. Slap him. Tell him off. But she couldn’t. _Don’t give in. Don’t! Don’t_... Diane chanted to herself. It became her mantra. She couldn’t, but her arms seemed to revolt against her making up their own mind. Diane slowly, so slowly wrapped around the man that had been looming over her. She hugged him tightly, fingers winding themselves into his white lab coat. Her face only came up to his chest and she buried her face in his blue shirt. She felt so weak. She couldn’t fight it. Diane convulsed while she cried silently into the man that wasn’t her husband. 

Rick held her tighter a hand occasionally patting her hair, and stroking it. He murmured to her, “It’s okay… you’re alright. I know… I know baby.”

They stayed like that for a long time. Diane had no sense of time. It could have been 20 minutes or 2 hours. She wouldn’t have known. Finally, Rick whispered in her ear. “You could stay... I got a room for the night here. It doesn’t have to be anything more than this... just... stay.” Rick finally released her.

His voice was so ravenous. There was no way it would be ‘ _just this_ ’ he was far too wolfish to let her be. Diane shivered as she pulled back into herself but before she would let him see her she wiped her eyes. Trying to get rid of all evidence of what had happened between them. When she looked at him her eyes were red and raw, cheeks too pink, lips red and abused from the number he’d done on them. Her voice was barely audible, “I can’t.” She tapped the thing on her wrist again and it illuminated in the darkness. Squid stepped forward fully illuminated by the bionic enhancements embedded in its body and clearly prepared to engage Rick if he attempted to stop them. A portal appeared behind them and they ran through it. 

It only took Rick a half-second to react but if he’d taken a moment longer he would have missed them. He dove into the portal after them. 

He came to in a dark quiet place. There was a modest structure that had been hodgepodged together by someone that clearly had never built anything before but seemed to compensating by painting everything pastel. That stupid Subaru was parked in a field. Rick looked around. It was a small moon that seemed to only be inhabited by Di and Squid. She lived here? All _alone_? 

There was no light pollution so the stars and galaxies shown very bright. They had a small vegetable farm with some chickens where they clearly grew most of their own food. The grass was too blue and the planet was a little small but the atmosphere was oxygen-rich. Rick pulled out his handheld computer they were on a moon he’d never even heard of. He laid down a marker so he could find it again. 

Rick wasn’t sure if he was sad or angry... both? Nether? He couldn’t decide between knocking on the door or just barging in and taking what he wanted. 

He took out his flask and took a long pull from it. This would end badly if he did anything else tonight. He still needed to pay the tab at the tavern or he wouldn’t be able to go back there. He growled annoyed. Rick took out his portal gun and disappeared.

Diane’s head turned sharply and she peeked between her curtains. “Squid... was that a portal flash?”

The dog calculated, “I am 89% sure that it was.”

“Can you detect whose gun?” Diane squeaked.

“Negative. It was an untractable.” Squid moved towards the door, all manner of weapons extending from the Mary Poppins type compartment in her back.

“C137?” Diane said, wondering what she would do if he was standing outside in the dark waiting for her.

“Most probable.” The dog cocked its head. “He’s taken too much of an interest in you. It would be unwise to continue contact.”

Diane nodded and fighting to keep her voice steady she asked, “Killbots? And blast shields?”

“Absolutely.” The dog stalked off and armed their house for the evening. 

…

A few days passed. A week. Then a month. Diane and Squid went about their lives. Going on adventures to gather supplies and occasionally when they needed currency doing some sort of odd job typically on the black market. They rarely needed money though. Rick C135 had left their bank account open and it had more than enough for Diane and Squid to survive on and even live lavishly if they wanted. Diane tried not to touch that money though. What if she needed it? They could get by without much. Things could be dull though. 

Then one day there was a knock at the door early in the morning. Diane almost dropped the coffee she’d been drinking and Squid went into full defense mode. “Was that a fucking knock?” 

The dog nodded right eye gleaming red.

“This moon is uninhabited!” Diane exclaimed.

“According to the Surveillance cam it is C137.” The dog cocked it’s head. “Shall I exterminate him?”

Diane put her hand up. “J-Just wait a moment... hold your aim... maybe he isn’t going to be hostile.”

The dog snorted. “He’s a Rick... unless you’re going to do whatever he wants you to do this will end badly.”

“Squid!” Her voice was shaky. 

The dog sighed, “Holding fire...”

Diane finger-combed her hair.... she was a mess. She’s just woken up. She had on pajama pants that embarrassingly enough had pink and purple ponies all over them and a tank top that was way too sheer to be opening the door in. She quickly grabbed her black hoodie, zipped it up, and threw the hood over her hair. Diane bit her lip. _Better not glance in the mirror or I won’t open the door at all_ , she thought. She stopped and turned to Squid. “We could pretend to not be home?”

“I think he would be encouraged to break in…” The dog said matter of fact.

Even though she already knew who it was she couldn’t stop herself from saying “Rick?!” When she opened the door and saw the tall man standing there. He looked put together. _Too_ put together. He was freshly showered. Diane could smell Irish Spring from where she was standing. Diane caught herself raising an eyebrow. A smirk spread across her face forgetting for a moment that the only way he could know where she lived was by stalking her. “New slacks and shirt? What’s the occasion, Rick?”

He beamed. “You noticed. And here I thought you’d be mad I found you...”

Diane opened the door wider to reveal Squid crouching and a huge mounted gun on her back. “Oh... I’m not too concerned about that. You see... no one leaves here alive.” 

Rick rolled his eyes. “That looks like old tech dear. What even is that? A modified high-velocity gun?”

It was Diane’s turn to roll her eyes. “It’s a laser cannon. Happy to give you a demo.” Her eyes narrowed.

“I stand corrected.” He finally took the time to take in Diane. “Did you just wake up?”

“Yes. I wasn’t expecting anyone.” Her cheeks ruddied with embarrassment.

“Those are ponies on your pajamas... and a slayer hoodie.... has anyone ever told you to pick a lane?” Rick asked dryly. 

She had to try not to crack a grin. “Rick... what do you want?”

“That’s a loaded question. I’ll save that answer for later! Aaaaand instead tell you why I’m here.” He grinned wide pointed canines poking at the corners of his mouth.

Diane shook her head. It was too early for this. “Why are you so… chipper?” She knew better than to trust this weird little act. Rick was a lot of things and chipper wasn’t one of them.

He thrust a pamphlet at her.

“What’s this?” Diane asked softly, realizing the sooner she humored him the sooner she could try to get him off of her moon.

“A listing for a house in my neighborhood,” Rick said.

“A listing. Are you suggesting…? That I? You can’t be serious…” She shook her head.

He crossed his arms. “I am.”

Diane couldn’t believe what he was implying. He was a lunatic. “Rick.”

“Look at it.” Rick urged.

Silence. 

“This homesteader thing you are doing all isolated is ... something. But consider... having like semi-normal interactions with other people. Or making a friend that isn’t a bionic dog. He looked at his watch. It's also 1pm and you're still in your pajamas looking like well.... just like a horribly depressed person might and I speak from experience. A depressed person can recognize another.” Rick said as if he were just stating facts.

“This moon isn’t in a time zone. Rick... it’s... I’m... Fine. I’m fine.” It was clear that she didn’t even believe those words. She took a deep breath. “I’m fine.”

Ignoring her, “There’s plenty of room at that house for your hideous Subaru which would actually serve a function rather than just being an ironic spaceship. And for all your chickens and whatever other farm crap you like to do. I’m happy to help you build a Subterranean lair. Actually... it’s not in the listing because I don’t think they know but I already added one on.” He burped. 

“Rick... “ Diane was shaking her head. _Absolutely not. Under no circumstances._

“Just come look at it. And if you like it ... I can cosign. Actually… uh, who am I kidding... I already bought it. I bought the house across from ours because I think you should come live in it and be a slightly less depressed hermit. Okay?”

“You bought me.... a house? The house across from yours?” Complete and utter disbelief. 

“Yes. That is accurate. I did that.” Rick said.

Diane put a hand to the side of her forehead. “This is insane.” 

“Probably. But so is this... he gestured to her dwelling and around them.” He chuckled.

“Rick... if I move to your timeline... your dimension then everyone and everything there is compromised. It’s dangerous... I’m wanted. It’s unsafe for other people to be around me.” She explained.

“I’m wanted too…” Rick waved his hands. It’s fine. I will take care of it and so will terminator dog. The defense system is insanely good. I installed it so I know. It’s great. It’ll be great!” 

Defeated Diane grudgingly relented, “I’ll go…” 

Rick was ecstatic, “You will?!”

“On one condition.” Diane attempted to put up a wall. To keep herself safe. To test him.

Rick frowned. “I’m not going to like this am I? 

“Nope…” She set her jaw, “I need you to promise me that you will respect my boundaries. That shit at the tavern... none of that.” 

Rick understood her meaning well enough. Frankly, it was a little humiliating that she thought she could trip him up like this. He growled low in his throat, “So no kissing you?”

The blonde narrowed her eyes, “Right.”

“And you want me to abide by this forever?” The way he said it made it sound as if this was one of the silliest things he had ever heard.

She stared at him. “Not so interested in me coming now are you?”

“Damn it, Diane! I don’t care if we kiss or fuck... or if you never want those things that's fine. I think you’re kidding yourself but _fine_. I can be your weird creepy older neighbor that has unneighborly feelings about you. I care about you or something. Just fucking start packing. Y-You’re making me angry.” He turned and took his flask out unscrewing the top and taking a long draft.

She didn’t move for a long time. Her mind struggled to process. “Rick?” 

“What?” _What now_. The utter annoyance in his tone was apparent. 

“How much was the house?” Diane sounded nervous, maybe even guilty. The thought of Rick doing something so grand for her made her uncomfortable. She couldn’t be indebted to him like this.

“I-It doesn’t matter.” Rick turned and started walking back to his ship.

Diane followed after him, desperate. “Let me pay you.” 

“Y-You don’t have the money.” He walked faster. Long legs easily outstriding Diane.

Dumbfounded and slightly insulted Diane started to get cross. _This whole thing is ridiculous. I never even wanted a house!_ “I fucking do too. Now let me pay for it and give me the deed to the house or I’m staying here. I don’t want you thinking because you own it that you can do _weird stuff_.”

Rick stopped and turned back to face her, eyes pointed to the sky. He was bored with this conversation minutes ago. They both already knew she was coming. Diane might as well hurry it up so they weren’t packing up her house that looked like a 5-year-old had drawn it all fucking day. “Y-Yeah yeah yeah. W-Whatever.” He produced the deed from his pocket; it already only had her name on it. Rick placed the document in her hands.

The situation became real to Diane. Her name was scrolled under the ‘Owned By’ line. _Diane C Sanchez_. “How did you?”

“W-We were married... I know...uh... all your stuff.” Rick shrugged as if this were no small feat. He might as well have handed her a piece of gum with how casual he was acting about the whole thing.

Diane stared at the piece of paper. _What...the… fuck is happening? Why? Why would he do this?_ Her brain couldn’t seem to add things up. Diane’s head hurt. Her eyes began to get wet. “Y-You bought _me_... a house.” The disbelief in her voice was eventually overcome with emotion. “You actually bought me a whole ass house…”

“ _Yes, I did._ ” He said in a borderline sing-song voice. “D-Do want me to help pack o-or what are we doing today? Is this like Little House on the Prairie? Do I need to look out for chicken thieves?” He mimed sneaking around for a moment before he realized his audience, _Diane_ wasn’t with him at all.

Diane’s hands that were holding the deed were shaking. Her voice sounded strangled, “I can’t believe you did this... for me.” She knew it was manipulation. Diane knew that...but wasn’t also kind? Over the top but… kind? Right? Diane was trying to convince herself. Part of her was afraid to know C137’s true motivations. Was it just to… get to her? _He had_. He had gotten to her. And now her heart hurt looking at this stupid piece of paper.

“D-don’t get upset.” He wasn’t sure how to comfort her... “Look I don’t want to cross any of your ‘ _boundaries_ ’ b-but please don’t c-cry.” He moved into her and lowered the house deed in her hands before wrapping himself around her. 

“Fucking hell Rick... I-I... Y-Your so...” Part of her wanted to scream, push him away, and flee into the multiverse never looking back but she couldn’t muster the energy. Rick had beaten her down in his own way. She let him hug her and hung against him like a rag doll. Diane ran out of steam and hugged him back burying her face into his chest again and whimpered, “Thank you.” 

He pet her hair. “Y-your welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! Just trying to flush out an idea rattling around in the ol brain bucket. This will potentially be rather long so buckle up. Still currently updating unless otherwise stated.
> 
> I love comments and feedback. I enjoy making friends that also enjoy writing and art. I am on twitter @ d99sealteamrick
> 
> **Also for anyone that wants to argue about DNA this is what I am referring to 'Paternal genes have been found to be more dominant than the maternal ones. Genes from your father are more dominant than those inherited from your mother' I have seen sources contradicting this and confirming it but for the sake of this story, I'm making it cannon.
> 
> xx


	2. Not My Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW, Some deage play. 
> 
> Diane and Rick try to navigate their new relationship now that they are living in the same dimension.

Packing went quickly with Rick and Squid’s help. They were nearly done thanks to Rick and his bazaar tools and inventions. 

Rick paused standing outside the door to Diane’s bedroom watching her pack her personal items. She had demanded Rick not go anywhere near her bedroom and here he was flagrantly disregarding that.

There was a tattered blue unicorn stuffed animal she was paying special attention to. Diane jumped when she realized Rick was standing behind her watching and tried to shove her remaining plushies into a box quickly. She looked a bit like she’d been caught doing something wrong.

Rick studied her with mild annoyance. She didn’t want him to see her stuffed animals… yawn. Was there anything else? His eyes ravaged the room. Yes.  _ Definitely. _ Several already packed boxes looked fairly ominous. He squinted, enabling his X-ray version he saw handcuffs and various sex toys in one of them. He felt blood rush to his groin.  _ Maybe Di was a bit kinky? _ He fought the hard on that was starting to form in his pants. That wouldn’t do right now. 

She’d already taped it closed but one of the boxes was marked in sloppy writing ‘ _ C135 _ .’ He considered this. She was trying to emotionally distance herself from whatever was in that box rather than writing ‘Rick.’ Whatever was in that box was a  _ threat _ to him. To anything, he hoped to have with Di.

As the older man stood there in silence surveying her room with all the detail orientation of a doctor looking over a new patient Diane eventually got over her embarrassment and whined at him. “I thought I told you to let me pack this room alone.”

It was mostly soft pastels and a lot of white. A dog bed in the corner that looked barely used meaning that Squid slept on the bed beside her. Dog toys. That made Rick smirk.  _ The supercomputer dog still liked to fetch huh? It’s the simple things… _ he chuckled softly. A pile of clothing. Lots of black… too many pairs of boots for any one person to ever need. And books. So so sooo many books. The other corner was a piled mess of mismatched art supplies. 

“Yes. I never said I’d abide by that, however…” he drawled. 

The computer in his pocket buzzed and he pulled it out to investigate. Almost as an afterthought, he said, “Y-You know… you can keep things here if you want. N-Not like you can’t ever come back…” He shrugged. “Just sayin’ if you hate it you can come back.” He burped and stalked away.

Di and Squid exchanged glances. “That was… unexpected.” 

The dog grimaced. “What? That he’d actually let you  _ leave _ ?”

Diane swallowed a little louder than she would have liked. 

The dog sat on her haunches and very seriously said while shoving her nose in Diane’s face, “Look… this is starting to seem a bit more like a prison sentence and less like… I don’t know…. why are we doing this again?” 

Di scrubbed her face with her hand. She was having some doubts as well. “We would have to find a new location anyways. He knows this location. Staying here won’t do us any good. We might as well go along for now.” She chewed the skin around her thumbnail. “Who knows it might be a nice change to feel a bit more… normal.”

The dog whimpered, “We aren’t  _ normal _ . No amount of pretending will ever change that.” 

“Shush Squid. I know.” Diane reached out and scratched behind the velvet-soft ears and hugged her four-legged companion tight. “Our existence could stretch on forever… time goes more slowly when we are alone. Let’s just give it a chance… okay?”

The dog huffed, “My creator wouldn’t approve of this. At all.”

Diane cradled the dog's face and pulled her close, kissing the spot in the middle of her forehead. “I know love.”

Squid reluctantly accepted the affection and continued to help pack and box up items. By the end of the afternoon, they had finished. 

It was late afternoon when Diane and Squid stood in the driveway across from the Smith’s and looked up at their new home. It was pastel pink with a light blue door and shutters. Somehow Diane suspected that wasn’t the original color of the house. She’d never even bothered looking at the listing Rick had handed her. She had an inkling he had painted it with colors he knew she enjoyed. Her stomach was feeling weird about the whole thing.  _ I don’t deserve this…  _

Rick appeared behind her with some of the boxes he’d offered to transport so they could make it in one trip. “Pink house…. Duuuumb.” He burped and walked inside to put her things down. 

Diane walked in sheepishly behind him. It wasn’t anything crazy, it seemed oddly normal. The carpet looked new and the walls had fresh paint. She looked around noticing small things that had been done to fix the place up. Rick had put in some serious elbow grease. That explains what he was doing that month she didn’t see him.

Diane tried to express what she was feeling. She wanted to thank him. It seemed genuine and bizarrely intimate what he’d done for her. She loved it. The house was… perfect. It rattled her to her core. “Rick…” her voice broke. What even could she say? This was  _ too _ much. 

“D-Don’t. Just… I-It’s yours now. I hope you like it.” He placed the keys on the counter. “Full disclosure I do have a copy of those keys but we both know how little of a roll locks play in your home security.” He eyed Squid. Rick turned to leave and stopped looking over his shoulder. “I-I figured out how you’re going to pay me back. You’re going to start interning with me and Morty. We could use an extra set of hands and I should really let Morty go to highschool more often…”

Diane opened her mouth to say she’d do that anyway but that she couldn’t let him pay for this.

Rick put a hand up, “F-Frankly I don’t want to hear it. You’re not going to drain your savings for this… or whatever. I don’t want you to feel like you don’t have options… this is a choice being here…” He hadn’t searched for her eyes until then. Rick met them and held her gaze. “Got it?”

“Y-Yes Rick…” Diane hiccuped.

“Good girl. I’ll uh… let you guys get settled in and shit.” He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Diane fell to the floor. “I-I hate how  _ good _ it feels… having him do this. Being under his thumb again. Or under another Rick’s thumb… I feel so guilty, Squid. How can I be feeling this way about some other man?”

The dog exhaled sharply in a knowing way. Clearly this was the sort of conversation they’d had before. Squid knelt down and crawled into her lap. “You have nothing to feel guilty for. You honored C135’s wishes. That’s all we can do.” She nosed her snout under Diane’s hand. “I am so glad… he brought me back. I am glad you aren’t living this life alone…” She nuzzled in closer. “I will be by your side no matter what.”

Diane sobbed into the white and brown fur. Eventually, they fell asleep like that on the floor. When Di woke up it was starting to get dark out. She rubbed her head. “Guess I was really tired….” She looked at the boxes. Now she  _ had _ to unpack. Diane frowned and chewed at her bottom lip. This was the hard part… opening up those boxes and putting things away. Especially the sentimental boxes. She’d managed to hide most of it from C137 but that didn’t mean what was in those boxes wasn’t there. “Fuck.” 

Squid raised her head inquisitively. 

Diane looked down at her hands. They were shaking ether from the threat of opening those boxes and exposing herself to the pain they contained or from lack of food. She couldn’t be sure. “I can’t deal with this right now…” Diane rummaged through the room and found one of the trash bags she’d stuffed her clothes into. She pulled out a fresh pair of black leggings. This pair had anti-abrasion panels on high use areas like the butt and thighs for climbing or heavy-duty work. The paneling made her legs and ass look perfectly  _ slim thick _ . She nodded. Yes those, and she looked for a top. A white band tee she’d made into a crop top and a beanie for her mess of hair. She changed in the living room and nodded to Squid. “Find the closest liquor store, and place to get food… “

The dog frowned when she said liquor store but obliged. “Gathering data… acquired. You are in the mood to walk I think… These are walkable. Shall I guide us there?” Squid inquired.

“Please do…” Diane picked up her black canvas patagonia rucksack and checked that her wallet was inside. “Let’s do it.”

Squid pawed at the box with her things. “I think there is a local law that requests dogs be on a leash in most public areas.”

Diane smiled and fitted a light blue leash to the metal collar that was embedded into the cyborg's neck. She held the leash out to Squid. “I’ll let you do the honors.”

And so they left the house with Squid holding her leash in her mouth and leading the way. Diane walked behind her lazily while checking out the neighborhood. The Smith’s garage was open and Rick was fast as work welding something, he had a face shield on. He almost didn’t notice them. But he paused when he did and put the mask up. His face twisted, “What are you  _ wearing _ ?”

Di looked down at herself shrugging, “Clothes…” 

“You’re going to get hit on by 15-year-olds looking like that.” He drawled his disapproval was evident given his tone.

Diane didn’t care for Rick’s feedback. She liked dressing the way she wanted and she wasn’t about to change that for anyone or anything. She’d seen pictures of other versions of herself. They dressed… frumpy. Diane shuddered.  _ No. _ She’d roll over and die before she agreed to dress like the perfect image of suburbia. 

And right on cue as if to make the point Morty opened the garage door with every intention of asking his grandfather's help on a math question but stopped dead when he saw Diane. 

Morty gulped, “W-Who is that?” His voice was desperate, his interest apparent. 

Rick eyed his grandson with disdain. “Your grandmother you sick fuck. Well an alternative version of her!” Rick looked back to the blonde girl on the sidewalk shaking his head, “But… Diane, seriously you look like a kid like that.”

She started walking again and waved her hand. “I told ya I don’t like to be called  _ that _ . Nice to see you again _ Morty _ .”

Morty didn’t seem the least bit phased, “S-So she technically isn’t my grandmother… so would that technically be…?”

Rick broke off a piece of the metal he’d been working on by accident. “Morty technically that’s still fucked up. G-God d-dammit go back in the house right now. And the next time you see your alternate grandmother have some fucking respect.”

Morty shrunk away from Rick’s yelling and slowly closed the door.

Rick pulled at his hair, “Are you fucking kidding me? My own grandson… What the fuck?”

Morty opened the garage door again, “L-Like Rick I know you're mad but I need help with some math homework…”

Rick put a palm to his face and held a finger up signaling Morty to be silent.  _ Now Rick couldn’t think! _ Diane was walking around with her whole fucking torso exposed in sinfully tight leggings. He discarded his face shield and threw the part he’d been trying to fix into the garbage. He’d already broken it more than it had been thanks to Morty’s pervy teenage brain. Rick quickly walked out of the garage and started to go after Diane. 

Rick realized he didn’t have a plan. Mostly because he hadn’t expected to see Diane out and about so soon. “Already done packing?” 

Di fought to keep her voice from sounding annoyed. The point of leaving her house had been to forget about the unpacking not to talk about. “Er… no.”

Rick frowned. “What are you doing then?”

Diane gave him a long side-eye. This was just one of the problems she’d anticipated with moving to Rick's dimension. “Am I going to have to play 20 questions with you every time I leave my house?”

Rick stopped walking. His brow furrowed. He did not anticipate this reaction. 

“I’m just getting familiar with the place. We are grabbing food…” Diane explained. Rick’s response told her his overbearingness wasn’t intentional. Maybe she shouldn’t jump down his throat. He’d only asked 2 questions, not 20.  _ You’re being dramatic Diane _ . She told herself off in her mind. 

Squid piped up breaking Diane’s train of thought. “And  _ booze _ . We are also getting  _ booze _ .” The dog unnecessarily added.

Diane looked down at her dog. That felt a bit unneeded to share, also why did it seem like she was being tattled on?

Squid returned her glance, “Well we are. You had me look up the nearest liquor store location. Was this classified information?”

Rick stood back and crossed his arms.  _ This should be good. _ It was impossible to keep the smirk off his face.

Diane didn’t typically get snark from her AI partner and when she did it meant Squid was annoyed. “Just seems a bit like you’re trying to make this situation worse… and I am confused as to why. And most of the time our conversations should be considered classified. You know that.”

The dog dropped the leash, “I’m concerned. The last time we tried living in an earth dimension around others and you started drinking…”

Diane’s eyes grew wide. “Cease vocal function.” 

Rick realized that was a command that the AI had to obey. Squid promptly shut its mouth and went radio silent.

The blonde hadn’t quite recovered from the shock of her own dog trying to throw her under the bus in front of Rick. She busied herself with straightening her clothing, trying to shake off the weirdness of the situation, and regain some composure. 

Rick was watching her reaction with curiosity. Sounds like Di knew how to party and went on a bender. And it made enough of an impression that Squid didn’t want a repeat. She was a woman after his own heart. “Food ‘n booze huh? I can take you to eat. You don’t need to go alone.”

Diane let out a long breath. “Look… I need to adjust to this new situation and I can’t and won’t be dependent on you. I’m sorry if that isn’t what you want to hear.”

Rick took several moments to mull over what she’d said. Clearly just because he had gotten Diane to his dimension didn’t mean she was going to give up the fight. Or need him… he desperately wanted her to need him and she was determined not too. Rick was reminded of why he didn’t date often. This was going to be a long game of chess.  _ Play the game, Rick. You have to play the game. _ “No, of course. I-I wasn’t implying that you would. J-Just trying to be friendly. There’s a spot a few blocks down that does pizza by the slice and beer… just so you know.” 

“That sounds perfect. Thanks, Rick.” Diane turned and walked away.

Rick watched her leave feeling confused. Morty had appeared next to him without him noticing. “Y-You want her…” he stated.

Rick jumped. “F-Fuck! I told you to go inside.”

“You were taking too long.” Morty sighed after Diane. “You gotta give her space Rick… you’re being too nice.” He said with all the wisdom of a 15-year-old boy.

“What the fuck do you know Morty? You’ve never even had a girlfriend. That’s my ex-wife. I know what I’m doing okay?!” Rick snarled.

The truth was though that Rick did not know how to interact with this version of his ex-wife. Every move he made seemed to make her push back more. She was teenagerish in her demand for freedom from him. Di was moody and sarcastic at every chance. 

Rick invited her to eat dinner with his family. Beth had made a huge batch of enchiladas. Di declined saying she had plans.  _ What plans? _ Turns out that was drinking on the trampoline she’d just bought for her backyard.

Rick had offered his and Morty’s assistance in unpacking the boxes that were  _ still _ sitting in her living room once he caught sight of them still piled in her living through the window. Diane politely declined. Rick realized she was avoiding unpacking them at all costs. She’d bought a couch and had been sleeping on that rather than using one of the bedrooms or getting a bed.

Rick offered to take Diane to lunch at one of his favorite bars and again she said no. This went on for a  _ week _ . She said no to every single thing that Rick offered. Saturday morning Rick came out of the house and saw Squid laying in the driveway looking rather put out.

“Something wrong robo dog?” He called.

The dog looked at him and then turned the other way dejectedly. “I’m not supposed to talk to you…”

“I see.” Rick rubbed his jaw and crossed the street to sit next to her in the driveway. “ _ Not supposed to _ and  _ can’t _ are two different things.”

Squid perked her ears, “Yes… they are.”

The tall man nodded. “S-So… let's just work around that.”

The dog raised her head and looked at her paws uncertainly. “We can try… my creator wouldn’t like this though.”

Rick reached out to pat the dog's head. “I-I know he wouldn’t. H-He wanted to do everything in his power to keep Diane safe even if he weren’t around. Will you let me help you do that?”

Squid seemed hesitant. Her voice came out a whisper, “Rick’s can’t be trusted. It’s in my programming to be suspicious of all Rick’s but C135…”

“A-And he did that for a reason but… I do think… I’d like to think if I were him and he was me that I’d want Diane to move on and be happy even if that were with another Rick. B-But I know I’m a selfish old fuck that likes to get his way… so maybe I’m just being generous because it’s not the other way around.” Rick dug in his pocket for smokes and lit one. “What I’m saying is… I-I’d like to help but I don’t think I am right now.”

The dog nodded. “She’s… been drinking.”

Rick exhaled smoke, “I-I gathered that much.”

“A lot. She’s in pain… I try to help but nothing I do can fix this… it’s human pain. And I know how to meet her basic needs… I can make her food and make sure she has water but it doesn’t really help…” Squid put her head back down. “My creator would be disappointed in me… I’m a failure.”

“N-No you aren’t. Not at all. Some things just can’t be fixed… s-some things have to be healed with time and booze…” Rick paused thinking, “ W-Why is she avoiding unpacking? Is it because she wants to leave?”

“No. I’ve told her from the beginning that we shouldn’t have come here but she wanted to try it… she’s avoiding those boxes because they contain things that remind her of C135. I think she’s afraid to put them away because there is a finality to it. She has to open them up and look at those things… and it makes her distressed to do so.” Squid said.

“A-And she’s avoiding it by drinking.  _ Classic move. _ W-What’s in the boxes?” Rick said.

Squid narrowed her eyes and set her head back down, “Nice try C137.”

Rick looked at the dog thoughtfully. “W-Where is Di now?”

“She’s passed out on the couch from drinking. She won’t be up for a while still.” Squid closed her eyes.

“I-I have an idea b-but you need to help me.” Rick’s eyes gleamed.

Diane woke up sometime in the late afternoon. She felt like shit. This move to a new dimension that put her in direct contact with a Rick had been a lot for her to process. She was confused and angry. And those god damn boxes with her husband’s belongings and things he’d given her were still sitting unopened in her living room. Di knew she couldn’t keep going like this. “Fuck.” Her head felt like it had been hit with a baseball bat. 

Very shakily she stood. Squid was still laying in the driveway. Her companion did not approve of Diane handling her issues with substance abuse. Understandable, but Squid’s grasp of human emotions and relationships was limited. She simply hadn’t been programmed to worry about that. Her organic matter had bonded with Diane during her mortal life and she understood that. Everything else was difficult for her to process if it wasn’t based on logic. 

Beyond the driveway, Rick was working in his garage again. She paused to watch him. It was a passion of hers to watch Rick work. He was a master of his craft,  _ his world _ . Diane felt a guilty pang in her stomach. She’d been blowing him off all week. It was hard to look at him. It made her think of C135.  _ This is all so fucked.  _

Diane closed the curtains and walked to the kitchen to get some water. I should really finish unpacking today… Diane walked back to the living room. I can let myself drink as much as I want afterward but I can’t keep staring at those… boxes. She looked around but the boxes weren’t in the living room. 

“Wait a second… Did I move them? Was I that drunk?? Where would I have put them?” She started to panic. She couldn’t bear to think she’d thrown them out or something equally as crazy.

Diane walked upstairs and opened the door to the master bedroom. And her room was there… unpacked. Her bed was set up plushies and all, there was a desk for all of her art supplies, her clothing was hung up, Squid’s dog bed was in the corner just as it had been on the moon. And on the bed the boxes she had been avoiding sat. 

Diane knew she hadn’t done this. Which meant Rick probably had something to do with it.  _ Fuck.  _ This man was going to kill her… she pushed blonde strands away from her face and sat down on the bed. She grabbed the knife from her pocket and opened the first box. It was  _ his _ lab coat,  _ his _ blue shirt, and a very well-loved pair of leather boots. Diane felt her eyes begin to water. She brought the shirt to her face and took a deep breath into the fabric hugging it to her chest. She fell back into the bed. If she closed her eyes… the smell almost made it seem like he was with her. “Its day 1,452 since you died Rick…” She murmured to herself. She’d counted every day since his last. “I miss you…” 

Diane sat up still clinging to the shirt and opened the other box. It had more of his clothes. Blackshirts in this one, C135 had looked so good in black. At the bottom of the box was a small photo album. It contained the few pictures they had. One she knew was from their wedding day. Diane didn’t dare open it.

The other box was full of things that she didn’t have the heart to face right now so she stowed it under the bed. She wiped her eyes.  _ Would this ever hurt less? _

Diane left C135’s shirt and lab coat out. She hung the lab coat on the chair at her desk and she kept his shirt on the bed. Diane stood up and walked to the door before turning around. With his clothes out it almost made it seem like he might be coming home soon. It was sick she was doing that to herself. She closed the door. At least it was done now no more building it up. 

Diane went back downstairs and sat back on the couch.  _ I should really do something… I just don’t have the energy. _ There was still half a bottle of vodka she’d been nursing from the night before. Part of her wanted to blackout again and forget for a little while longer. She groaned. She knew she had to stop at some point and get into a new routine. 

She fell asleep for a little while longer and then showered. Diane put on some fresh clothes and starred in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were deeper than they should be. Her face looked too gaunt, she hadn’t been eating regularly. C137 was right even before this she’d been depressed. Diane had been depressed for a long time now.  _ I should go thank Rick…. or something.  _

Diane peeked out the window. For once Rick wasn’t in the garage. She knew he never stayed away for long though so she wandered over and sat at his workbench. Notes were everywhere covered in mathematics, equations, and calculations. His penmanship was terrible so it was almost impossible to make out too much of what he was doing. Tools littered the workspace, gloves, scraps of material for building just about anything. A guitar was off to the side like he had just been restringing it. She hummed in approval. Diane missed this chaos. Deeply. She missed it like it were apart of herself.

The garage door finally opened behind her. She couldn’t see him because the bench faced away from the door but she knew it was Rick; he had a certain gate that was just  _ his _ . And then of course she knew his smell. The air in the room changed the second he walked in as it always did. It was no longer just a room. Now that Rick had entered it, it was now  _ his  _ room.

Rick looked up and saw Diane sitting at his workbench. She was staring intently at the scraps of paper he’d cover in notes. Her hair was down and he could tell that she’d gotten out of the shower not long ago because his shop never typically smelled of rose water but he knew she loved that scent.

“Di?” Rick said. He hadn’t expected to see her waiting for him like this. It was intimate. She sat as his workbench like she belonged there.

“Hey, Rick…” She turned the stool she was sitting on to face him. Diane drank him in with her eyes. She hadn’t looked at him properly in days. 

It didn’t disappoint. The lab coat was left abandoned somewhere out of sight and today he was just in his blue shirt. Which clung to him in a way that shouldn’t have been possible at his age, but damn if he didn’t make it look good. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and he had a beer in one hand. The left side of his face rose in a half-smile but he didn’t say anything. Rick was handsome without even trying. His hair was a state of ever permanent bed head and needing a haircut. 

Diane met his eyes briefly before looking at her shoes. “I… a…”  _ What the fuck do I say? _ She stopped and played with her hair trying to put words together. “Thanks for helping… you know… I’m sure you had something to do with it. And… I’m sorry I’ve been…” Diane cringed internally. She certainly wouldn’t be getting any public speaking awards anytime soon.  _ Yep, I think that covers it.  _

Rick’s eyes studied her where she sat.  _ Ah, Diane. Never a master of apologies. But she always tried. _ He shrugged. It wouldn’t do any good to make a big deal out if any of this. He recognized his own poor coping skills in her. Rick was realizing that while she obviously enjoyed his company that it also caused her pain. He had to be patient. Understanding. Diane was a victim of his (C135’s) carelessness. Then again Rick had still lost his own version of Diane. Maybe all Rick’s were too careless to ever really deserve this woman.

Diane cleared her throat. She immediately felt uncomfortable.  _ I should make my exit. _ “Right. I just wanted to say  _ that _ … I’ll leave you to your work.” 

He saw the wheels in her head spinning, the small anxious idiosyncrasies in her face. She now wanted to get out of the situation as soon as possible. She felt  _ nervous _ here. The only way to fix that was  _ exposure _ . Rick could lead her there without Diane even knowing. “D-Do you want to help? Rick asked nonchalantly. He might have been talking about the weather. His tone sounded almost bored, making it seem like this would be a chore. “I could use another set of hands. Mortys got a book report or something… equally stupid.”

“Oh… uh.” Diane wrung her neck and looked around the garage taking it in. 

Rick thought for sure she was going to say no. 

Instead of outright saying no Diane did her best to undersell herself. “I don’t know how helpful I’d be Rick. Squid usually directs me when we need to fix something or make something. And I’m pretty terrible at math...” her eyes lingered on the paper she’d just been studying. 

Rick’s eyes crinkled in silent laughter that was about a 50% truth. He’d seen her upgrading the solar panels on her Subaru the other day with no sign of the bionic canine. “You can do it I’m sure. You’re just impatient.” 

The blonde girl frowned. “Am I?”

“Yes.” Rick deadpanned. He came to stand over her and pulled some of the crumpled pieces of paper towards them. “I already have that all figured out. See? I’m going to try an alternate fuel source in the ship. If you just want to hold a flashlight that would even be helpful.” He chuckled.

Diane felt his hot breath against her neck. He was close. She felt the warmth coming off his body and then there was the musky smell of being in the garage working all day. Her mind went blank for a moment and she had to forcefully will herself to think again. “I can hold a flashlight and I can use tools… Just tell me what to do Rick.” 

God did he want to do that. Rick had to keep the smirk from his face. That had gone exactly as he’d wanted. “Great. Grab the drip pan.”

Diane ended up doing most of it with little guidance from Rick. She knew far more than she’d given herself credit for. He sat back and watched her work only correcting her when she got stuck or she wasn’t strong enough to get some of the bolts. “Rick,” she panted, “I can’t get it… you’ll have too.” She slid out from under the ship. Diane rubbed her wrist. “My hands aren’t that strong I guess…” She looked frustrated. 

He smiled a bit and took the wrench from her slightly encircling her hand with his own for a moment in the transfer. 

Diane glanced at their hands, his were massive with long fingers. From the years of maintaining and building they had thickness. Her hand was completely engulfed by his. She opened her hand when she got it back from his, staring at it.  _ Small. _ She could encircle her own wrist with her index finger and thumb. No callouses other than her writing finger, and that was from painting. She huffed annoyed. Diane was goal-oriented when she started something she liked to finish it.

Rick’s smile got slightly bigger. To see her put out was rather cute. “That’s okay. I think I’ve got it from here. Can you just angle the light for me.” Rick knew he had countless robots and inventions to illuminate his workspace but Diane didn’t. He checked her work. She knew exactly what she was doing for the most part. With a little direction, she was far more helpful than Morty. It was clear she’d been maintaining her own ship. Rick praised her work. “Well you did most of it Di, I’m quite impressed.”

Diane was glad Rick couldn’t see her face because it lit up. Hearing him say that made her feel  _ high _ . She grabbed her cheeks in her hands and suddenly they felt too warm. “O-oh?” It came out in a squeak. Diane wanted to kick herself.  _ Get a grip. _ It was nice feeling useful though.

“Yep. You do good work.” He said grunting around the bolt he was tightening.

Diane had to steady herself. Why Rick’s praise got to her like it did she would never fully understand. She just knew that she craved it. After a moment she said, “I’m sort of excited to see if this new fuel works better.”

“Mmm.” Rick acknowledged. “W-We could take it for a test drive… if you’re feeling brave.” 

Diane chuckled. She knew they’d be fine but from her own participation in them, she knew how bumpy some of Rick’s experiments could be. “I’m feeling brave. What about you  _ old man _ ?”

That made Rick slide out from under the ship. “E-Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” She said sticking her tongue out for good measure. 

Rick dusted his hands off. “Alright. You asked for it.” He stood up and put the tools away. Then very seriously. “I’d go to the bathroom now if I were you.”

Diane giggled nervously. Maybe she shouldn’t have poked the bear? It was just too easy though. She was sure she’d be regretting her words soon enough. She glanced at him expectantly.

“It’s straight down the hall through the kitchen,” Rick said.

Diane walked into the house. She’d never been in before. 

Beth was in the living room and screamed when she saw her. 

“Oh! Uh… I… um…” Diane stammered. She had assumed Rick had said something to them about her especially since he’d been trying to get her to come over for dinner.

Rick was quick enough on the uptake to know what had happened when he heard Beth scream and he bolted through the door to Diane’s side.

“Dad… is that  _ Mom _ ? In her  _ twenties _ ?” Beth asked carefully but clearly feeling a little squeamish about the age gap.

Rick put both hands on Diane’s shoulders and she felt her face heat up like the sun. “This is Di everyone. She’s an alternate version of Diane from dimension C135. She technically isn’t your mother Beth… because in her reality we never had kids….so… to answer your question no and no. Di is 30.”

Beth looked like she might be sick. 

Jerry took it in stride. “Welcome to our home Di.”

“Also,” Rick added as an afterthought “She is our new neighbor across the street.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood…” Beth said unenthused and excused herself to get a glass of wine.

Rick stared after his daughter with mild concern before herding Diane towards the bathroom. He leaned over her to open the door, “I’d better speak with Beth… I’ll meet you back in the garage.”

Diane nodded avoiding his eyes afraid he’d notice how red her cheeks were. Once in the bathroom Diane ran some cold water and splashed it on her face. She did her thing and tried to quietly sneak back into the garage. Unfortunately, she could hear Beth speaking very loudly. “Dad, she’s 40 years younger than you, what are you doing?”

“B-Beth I’m a fucking adult okay. I don’t need the 3rd degree. M-Maybe you should worry about Summer huh? Whose boy's house is she at  _ now _ ? We don’t need another  _ Jerry _ situation in this family.” Rick drawled.

Beth completely ignored his remark. “So what this version of Mom didn’t have me and she’s happier or something? Is that what’s going on here?”

“J-Jesus Christ Beth. Chill. It’s not about you. There are realities that you didn’t have Summer in and we saw one of those play out…” Rick said, running out of patience. “A-Also I hope you're a little nicer next time because I’d like to have her join us for dinner on occasion.”

Diane took that as her cue to stop eavesdropping and walked to the garage door. She opened it and closed it softly behind her.  _ Fuck. That didn’t go well…  _

Rick reappeared about 5 minutes later looking annoyed. “Oopa doopa doopa.” He pulled his flask out and drank from it. Rick shook his head. “Q-Quick get in the ship before she comes after us… I-I can’t deal with any more of that.”

Diane got into the ship without a word. It felt so _ natural _ for a moment. She and Rick used to do this all the time. And then she’d look over and he’d smile at her with that wolfish grin of his and say…

“W-Where to doll face?” Rick said.

Diane couldn’t catch her breath for a moment. It was like he’d taken the line right out of her head.  _ I don’t care but it had better be good. _ That was  _ her _ line. She fought the need to say but something inside of her was begging, pleading. Just say it. It doesn’t matter. She was already too far gone. She knew she was under Rick’s spell. At times it was so, so sweet. Diane glanced over at him through her lashes and shyly said, “I don’t care but it had better be good.” It didn’t roll off her tongue with the same spunk she used to say it with but man did it feel good. Her heart thrummed in her chest. It was like she’d gotten a hit of heroin. 

Rick looked taken aback. His mouth parted in shock slightly. He’d expected her to say a lot of things but that was not one of them. Maybe it was something every version of themselves would say to each other. He couldn’t believe she’d participated in that tradition willingly. He thought for sure she’d snark at him. Rick was so glad she'd said it. “You got it.” 

She fastened the harness around herself and then realized, “Oh! I should grab Squid.”

“You’ll be alright without your dog for a moment. You’ve got  _ me _ .” Rick said.

Diane worried at her lower lip with her teeth. And Rick pulled out of the garage and took off before she could protest anymore. It was a very fast and sharp take off. She felt under her sleeve for the communicator she wore around her wrist. 

_ ‘Set a timer for an hour and a half. If I am not back in that time please activate retrieval program C.’ _ She typed.

Squid replied immediately.  _ ‘Confirmed.’  _

Rick noticed her typing away on the device. “Telling Squid you're in good hands?” He inquired in a tone that said he knew that was the exact opposite of what she’d sent.

“Something like that…” She replied. 

Rick groaned making it clear he knew she was lying. “Still don’t trust me huh?”

Diane settled into the seat letting herself enjoy the flight. “Do you really want me to answer that Rick?”

He chuckled. “I hope you're still feeling brave.” 

Diane laughed, grabbing for the ‘oh shit handle’ “Me too.”

Rick flipped a few switches and then floored it. The ship responded immediately launching them into light speed. 

Diane squealed and threw her head back punching her eyes shut for a moment. After a few seconds, she risked opening them again and watched the stars they passed turn into long lines as they sped beyond them. 

Rick took them out of the jump and they resumed normal acceleration. He checked the odometers on the dash and made some small adjustments. He was whispering to himself under his breath about pressure levels and combustion. Things that Diane had little to no grasp on. 

Once Rick had made sure the fuel was responding to the test the way he’d expected then the fun really started. “Hang on.” He murmured. Rick flew them straight to an asteroid field. He dove around the flying rocks going under, over, and upside down.

Diane screamed as the ship was tipped upside down. “Riiiick!”

“Yes? Having fun yet?” He asked mischief in his eyes.

She was. It was perfect. Diane had a thought.  _ I could do just this...forever and be happy. _

Once Rick had his fun they stopped. He’d brought them to a gorgeous view of a spiral galaxy. He parked the ship on top of one of the larger asteroids and they moved slowly taking in the spacious darkness. Rick dimmed the lights so the only light was from the stars and the far off galaxy. 

Diane leaned up against the glass taking it all in. She knew she could do this anytime she wanted but she never stopped being amazed. “You know Rick… most people don’t ever see anything like this.”

“I-I know.” He said.

Something about his voice made Diane look over. But when she turned to face him he wasn’t looking at the spiral galaxy he was looking at her. Her heart thumped loudly. She quickly dropped her eyes and shifted her body towards the window.  _ His eyes _ … the way he looked at her didn’t feel earned or deserved. 

“H-Here,” Rick said. He was holding out a white claw. “I-I meant to grab some beers but with Beth biting my head off I just grabbed the closest thing I could find.” 

“I love white claw actually,” Di said eagerly. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Rick asked in mock annoyance.

Diane was genuinely excited, “Ooo you got mango too!”

“O-oh what is that l-like a good flavor?” Rick was doing his best to make fun of her.

Diane, completely unphased, “Yeah!” 

“W-Well whoopie for us then. H-Here. Cheers kid.” Rick held his can up.

Diane knocked against it eagerly with her own. “Cheers!”

They didn’t say much. Rick reached for the interdimensional radio, “What do you want to listen to?”

“Grunge.” She said darkly and then giggled. 

“Why do I even try with you?” He laughed and found a station that was playing Tool.

“Because Rick… I’m the best.” She said playfully.  _ The best you ever had and the best you will ever have. _ They both knew it. He’d never really gotten over losing Diane. She was  _ his best _ . 

He nodded his head and then seriously said, “For the  _ best _ you sure as fuck try not to have anything to do with me.” 

She froze for a moment. She’d thought she’d get some playful banter from him, not this accusation. Diane took a long drink before trying to respond to that. “Y-yeah...I know.”

“Like you’ll barely look at me…” Rick’s tone wasn’t playing. All the lightheartedness from their earlier conversation had evaporated. He was digging. He wanted answers.

_ Fuck. I don’t want to have this conversation right now. _ She tried to make it light-hearted, “Wait till we're in space all alone to lay into me, huh? I see how it is.” 

Rick wasn’t having it. Not even a little bit. “Common seriously Di. Just level with me.”

She took another long drink draining the can. “Fuck Rick. We were having a nice time…”

“I-It can still be a nice t-time! J-Just.. fucking… h-help me understand. I-I feel like there’s a wall between us.” Rick said.

_ That's intentional.  _ Diane shook her head. She held up her can. “Any more of these? I don’t want to be sober for this.”

“N-No there aren't more of those. Jesus. Y-You’re as bad as I am! I-I brought just these because I know how you’ve been lately...Fuck.” Rick was truly getting angry now.

“Great. Yeah, I wonder why I’m fucking like this Rick? Like I wonder why?!” Her voice rose. 

Rick watched her with his cold calculating eyes. He let the silence fall.

Diane regretted raising her voice immediately. “I’m sorry…” It came out a whisper. “I know it's not... your fault.” Her eyes lost focus and she closed them hard. For several breathes they were closed and then finally she opened them again. It was like she expected all this to be a bad dream and that it would vanish when she opened her eyes but it didn’t. This was real.  _ This _ was her reality now.

Diane turned to face Rick giving him her full attention. “That wasn’t fair… You’ve been really kind.” She struggled to form a complete thought with his eyes dissecting her like they were. Rick was never easy to talk to, he was many things but easy to talk to was not one of them. “I’m afraid there's some motive I don’t know about yet. Why would you be nice to some other Rick’s Diane? Do you honestly really think there's a chance in hell of this working out Rick? It never fucking works…” Her voice cracked. She wanted to scream. She wanted to wake up from this dream in the arms of C135 but she was afraid that she never would.

Rick didn’t say anything. He was just observing for several long moments.

Di pulled her legs into her chest holding them. “Maybe you should just take me home Rick.”

“I-I don’t want to.” Rick crushed his can and took his flask out of his pocket. “I  _ want  _ it to work. T-There is no crazy hidden motive. I understand why you’re so cautious. That's the only reason you're sitting next to me r-right now.” He rubbed his forehead harshly with his fingers as if it hurt. “I don’t fault you for that Di but this is it. I don’t have any other motives…”

Her heart rate sped up. Diane felt just on the verge of panic. “I can’t do this Rick. I can’t. It's too hard, it hurts too much… I can’t bear the thought that you just want a redo with your dead wife… which is crazy because I  _ am  _ your dead wife and you're  _ my  _ dead husband. This whole thing is a head fuck.” Her voice sounded far away. 

Rick scowled. “You were married?”

“Yes.” Her hand went to her neck where she wore her wedding band on a chain under her shirt. 

“For the record, you are nothing like  _ my _ Diane…” Rick pressed the flask to his lips. “I-I get all that. That’s...that’s shit we can work through. T-There's more though. I can tell. You’re so fucking skittish.”

_ Skittish huh? That's what he's calling it. _ She didn’t disagree with him. Diane knew he was right. She just didn’t want to talk about it. Diane looked at her communicator. Time was almost up. If she left now it would be difficult to recover from this. Maybe impossible. Was she willing to give  _ this _ up? Whatever it might be? She clenched her jaw. She did not want to stay in this ship with Rick, however. This conversation was going to suck. Under her breath, “Damned if I do… Damned if I don’t.” 

Rick was furious. His eyes narrowed when he saw her check the communicator. The fact that she could escape him at any time was infuriating to him. He wanted the control and with this version of Diane, he had none of it. 

He didn’t need to speak at all to make his anger known. Diane could sense it, feel it. Rick was suffocating when he was displeased. His silence was almost worse than if he were yelling, almost. 

She typed again.  _ ‘Delay retrieval program C for 2 hours.’ _

_ ‘You sure?’  _ Squid buzzed back.

“No!” Diane wanted to yell.  _ ‘Yes’ _

_ ‘Confirmed.’  _

Rick thought she was getting ready to leave. “Y-You just gonna bail like that?” He asked in a dark tone.

“No. No, I’m not.” Di whispered. Then even quieter she continued, “I want to… but I’ll stay a little longer.” 

Rick eyed her. Clearly not expecting that response. “You will?”

“Yah.” Her tone saying how much she didn’t want to still be in the ship next to him right now.

“T-Then start talking. I’m not sitting here in silence with you anymore. If you don’t want to fill me in then we don’t really have any business… doing whatever the fuck this it.” Rick said.

Diane groaned. He was pissed. “Okay. I’ll try.” She attempted to gather her thoughts. “I want you to know how fucking mad I am at you for making me talk about this. Like… really know it.”

Rick wasn’t following exactly but he sensed a change in her demeanor.

Diane’s voice got soft. “I know its stupid and this shouldn’t be a factor but I don’t want you to think less of me… it’s just easier to keep people away than to explain.” She struggled to keep the emotion out of her voice. “Explain why… I am the way I am.”

Rick sat up straight in his seat. He was suddenly listening very intently. Her voice didn’t sound right and he wasn’t a fan of where this was going. “Di?”

Her face twisted. “Be quiet. You… you fucking asked so let me get through this.” She took a deep breath. “I was abused as a child. And then I dated abusers for a long time before I met… C135. I think when you grow up getting treated that way you, seek it out to keep repeating it because it’s what you know and it’s all you think you deserve…” She cleared her throat. That’s the abridged version. I’d rather not talk about it any more than that…”

Rick’s hands started to twitch. “Abused… like, hit?”

Diane nodded. Her eyes went out the window. She could feel what was coming. Rick would keep digging. She knew for sure she couldn’t look him in the eye right now. She’d fall apart. Break apart. Diane didn’t even feel whole, to begin with. How could she look at him now?

“Was there more than  _ that _ ?” He tried to search her face but she was facing very pointedly away from him. “There is more than that…  _ isn’t there _ ?”

Diane nodded again. 

“You were molested?” Rick was starting to shake and he was so angry.

Diane felt like a bucket of ice-cold water had been dumped on her head but she nodded once more.

“Raped?” His tone was dark again.

She couldn’t avoid him with the window anymore. It wasn’t enough. Diane wanted to be far away. She curled in on herself. “C-Can you take me home please Rick? I don’t want to be here anymore.”

Rick had to force himself to calm down. He was enraged. He wanted to find and kill whoever had done that to her.  _ Oh _ . He was willing to bet all the flurbos he had that was where C135’s trouble with time had started. “H-Hey… wait a second. Talk to me.” When Diane didn’t respond Rick became stern. “Di come here. You’re trembling.” 

The blonde girl shook her head.  _ God, why do I feel like I’m 5 all of a sudden _ ? The thought of being near him was too much.

Rick wasn’t asking anymore and his long limbs reached over to pull Diane towards him. 

She pulled back. Her eyes alight with starlight and agony. She didn’t want to look at Rick. “Let go…” 

He wouldn’t. Rick somehow knew that she needed the opposite. If he didn’t grab tighter right now in this moment she would be too fractured to ever let him in. “Di… you don’t have to hide. You don’t have to be alone.”

Hearing him say it made her feel sick. Hiding and being alone… that was the only way for so long. Opening up tore her apart. 

Rick tested her arms again seeing if she would relent and allow herself to be pulled into his embrace. 

Diane went stiff. Her head dropped. She felt so weak. From fighting. From being alone. From existence. “Let me go, Rick… Let me go.”  _ We can still walk away from this. I can disappear and we can pretend like this all meant nothing. _

He heard what she’d really meant. It didn’t matter. His answer wouldn’t change. “No. I won’t.” Rick said simply.  _ Are you ready now? _ He reached out slowly and brushed the hair away that was concealing her face from him. 

Her eyelids fluttered. Her gaze might as well have been a spotlight because when she finally looked at Rick he couldn’t see anything else. She met his eyes and once she did neither of them could look away. It made Diane feel like there was a knife in her lungs.

Rick gently pulled her towards him and onto his seat. He guided her between his legs so that his chest was against his back and he could hold her. “I won’t let you go.” He said again. “O-Of course I don’t think less of you. Nothing ever could…”

“I’m not… an easy person to get close to Rick.” She warned.

Rick didn’t care. “I know. I’m not a walk in the park either.”

That made Diane smile. 

Rick felt her warming up. “I-I’m sorry… I just want you to be happy Diane. I feel like I could make you happy if you let me. J-Just let me try...” 

Diane wasn’t sure when she’d started to cry but she was. “I can’t do it again Rick… I can’t. You’ll just leave me all over again… it hurts too much.” Diane turned her face into Rick’s chest so he wouldn’t see her falling apart as if then she could pretend it wasn’t happening.

“Easy. I’m a different Rick. You know that. I won’t leave you.” He forced her to look up at him and wiped her eyes. He stopped, her mouth was just inches from his own. Rick glanced at her lips. They were shiny and wet like she’d just licked them and always had a slight pout. He couldn’t help himself; he had to taste her again. He kissed her softly, slipping his tongue against hers. Why did she taste so good? It was sinful how good she tasted. His hands came to hold her face. 

Diane was dazed for a moment before she broke away. “Rick… boundaries…” she managed to get out between gasping for air.

He sighed. “Boundaries… alright, Di. What  _ can _ I do?”

She made a move to scoot back to her own seat. But Rick grabbed her wrists. Diane involuntarily whimpered. Rick’s eyebrow raised.  _ Did she like being restrained? _ He guided her with her arms. “What if I just sit with you here in my lap?”

“N-Nothing else…” She said wearily. 

“Nothing else.” He took a sip of his flask. “Unless there is something else  _ you _ want? 

She bit her lip and looked away but shook her head. 

_ That was… contradictory _ , Rick thought. “Okay, then this is it.” He wrapped his long arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder. Her flesh was warm and soft. 

The blonde stared down at the limbs that encircled her torso. They looked human enough but she knew they were more metal than bone beneath the skin.  _ ‘Unless there is something else you want…’ _ There was. She wanted him. All of him. Diane just knew there would be no going back once that line was crossed and she couldn’t help but think that would lead to more pain. Even now with this relatively innocent contact, she was getting drunk off him. He was such a sweet delicious poison in her veins.

Rick’s mouth found its home by her neck lightly brushing it with his lips when he spoke. “Di?”

“Yes, Rick?” Her voice sounded more steady than it had been a moment ago. She was adjusting to their closeness. Adapting to the intoxication and struggling to build her tolerance. Diane knew it was futile. It didn’t matter she would resist until it was no longer an option if just to let herself think she had some sort of choice or the illusion of control. It was just that though, an illusion. Rick was a tidal wave. He changed everything he came in contact with. Nothing and no one was ever left the same. 

“If there’s something you want me to do… but you can’t tell me, you could show me. I’m just the smartest man in the galaxy I can’t read minds over here… and keeping you feeling safe is important to me…” Rick carefully hinted. Like a predator, he could feel her will crumbling. As Diane relaxed into his body she was becoming more and more apart of him. He just had to keep nudging her to the edge once she stepped off the cliff there would be no going back. For now, she could still tell herself that she was ‘safe’ but as Rick tightened his grip on her they both knew that wasn’t true. Here they floated amongst the stars completely alone. Just Rick and Diane.

“Um… I feel pretty safe right now.” Diane whispered. It wasn’t true in the slightest. Her heart rate seemed to quicken every time she took a breath. 

She didn’t take the bait but Rick sure liked how her acknowledgment made him feel even if it was a lie. Diane wasn’t safe by a long shot. Not from him anyways. He felt it all the way to his dick. His hands wandered up and down Daine’s arms, her legs, her stomach… anything that Rick felt like he could get away with touching he was.  _ Mine. _ He thought. 

Daine was startled by all the petting. Rick was everywhere and it was making her head foggy. She felt herself leaning into his touch. Diane might lose herself if she wasn’t careful. His hands moved with ownership and purpose. He was claiming her. It felt good. Better than good. It felt right. “R-Rick!” Diane gasped suddenly. She couldn’t let this continue tonight. She wasn’t ready, it was going too fast. She grabbed Rick’s hands with her own and held them.

“W-What?” He feigned innocence.

Diane felt dizzy and over simulated. The truth was you could never really be ready for Rick. He broke up down and consumed you piece by piece.  _ Not tonight… Not yet. _ Diane enjoyed the contact but it was too much. She felt her stomach fluttering wildly. Forcing herself to step back from the ledge, “I want to go home now. Can I go home please?” Her voice was strained.

“Y-Yeah of course.” Rick couldn’t lie to himself he was disappointed Di wanted to leave but as he took log of the day it felt like a success. They’d spent several hours together  _ alone _ . It had been nice. She was warming up to him even if it was painfully slow. Rick rolled his eyes at his crotch, it was literally painful. He removed his arms from her waist. He ground his teeth but resolved to give her what she asked for.

“Are you… upset?” Diane asked cautiously. She obviously felt the disappointment in his voice. Strangely as she heard her own voice it sounded more disappointed than Rick’s.  _ Make me stay… _ She dared him silently.  _ Take what’s yours.  _

Rick wished he could explain the absolutely primal urge he felt to fuck her into a complete and utter mess but there simply wasn’t a tactful way to do so. He would break her down. She would want it. Desperately. He would leave her in shambles. The only way she would be whole again was if he put her back together.  _ I’ll wait for you to want to stay. You’ll freely give it before this is over darling.  _ He took a deep breath. Rick knew he was barely holding himself back. If he snapped and pushed her too far she was more than capable of disappearing into the multiverse for good. No one had ever held that power over him. He was haunted by it. “N-No.” He pat her thigh indicating for her to return to her seat. 

Sickenly enough Diane somehow felt…  _ rejected _ .  _ You wanted it to end! _ She shook her head trying to clear the thoughts but they persisted. She buckled the harness back around herself.  _ What do I even want?  _ She thought.  _ I’m so confused… _ Diane felt like no time had passed when they arrived back in the garage. She’d been lost in her thoughts for the entire ride back trying to unravel her feelings. Which had meant they’d rode back in complete silence. 

Rick got out of the ship and Diane supposed she had to do the same. She looked at the door delaying grasping the handle and exiting. She glanced at Rick who was standing in the middle of the garage drinking from his flask. Her head was in disarray. Nothing made sense anymore. Finally, she opened the door and closed it behind her with a click.

The blonde girl scooted from between the wall and the ship coming to stop in front of Rick where he stood. Her mind was buzzing.  _ What do I do? What do I say? I can’t just … walk away?  _

Rick felt like being mean now. “A-Are we just going to stand here looking at each other for the rest of the night?”

Diane felt defeated. “N-No. Goodnight Rick…”  _ Sorry, I’m not what you’d expected… _ She turned to go. 

Rick grabbed the upper part of her arm. “T-That’s not how you’re going to say goodnight to me.” His eyes sparkled coldly.

“I-It’s not?” Diane was caught off guard.

Rick slowly shook his head a smirk starting.

Diane didn’t like the look in his eyes at all. “What… what should I do Rick?”

But he didn’t say anything. He just watched her squirm. 

Diane looked like a lost child. She’d been handed an equation she couldn’t solve. What did Rick want her to do?  _ Kiss him? _ She didn’t dare initiate that. Diane started to panic. This was all it took apparently. Her breathing quickened. “Rick… I don’t know… what you want.” 

Rick knew this was cruel. It was manipulative. But he needed to see her  _ reach for him _ . It was going to take a while to break her down. He had to do it though or she wouldn’t be truly his. He had to make her  _ his _ .  _ Only his. _

Diane began to cry. It was stupid. She felt incredibly foolish but her eyes were overflowing and running down her face. Rick still hadn’t released her arm. She could try to turn and run away but the strength in that arm was superhuman. He could grab tighter in an instance if he wanted too. Rick could crush the bones in her arm. Diane was beginning to understand how different this Rick was from  _ her  _ Rick. C137 was a bit like playing with fire. He would warm you but it would burn.

He watched her cry. Something about it was incredibly arousing watching her fall apart like that just for him. 

Diane’s mind felt like it was fried. “Can I hug you?” She whimpered.

“C-Can you?” His expression was unreadable still. 

Something about the cruel glint in his eyes made Diane sure she was on the right track. She swallowed and took a step closer. And then another step. She kept her eyes on her feet. She was like a newborn calf taking its first steps. Her body shook. Diane stopped. 

Rick didn’t care if it took all night. He was going to stand here and watch every trembling move Diane made. 

Her legs felt made of lead. She was terrified of Rick. He seemed like a tiger ready to pounce and devour her at any moment. Any wrong move would set him off. She closed the distance between them and looked up at him stupidly. Her eyes were shiny with tears and her cheeks had reddened from the stress she was feeling. 

Rick approved of her looking up at him like that. She was perfect. His hand jerked but he refrained from grabbing her. 

She looked back down and took a deep breath. Diane pressed herself against Rick and placed her arms around him weakly. She let her cheek rest against this chest. 

“There you go.” Rick’s hands found her hip and the back of her neck. “That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Diane was still blubbering stupidly. This was some sort of conditioning that Rick was forcing on her. The feel-good chemicals that responded to form a reward response in her brain began flooding her system. 

“Shush. You did great.” His hand at the back of her neck tightened its grip. He rubbed her back. “There’s no reason to cry.” Rick let his head rest on top of hers. “Such a good girl.”

Diane felt crazy but she held him tighter. 

Rick hummed at that. And praised her more. He kissed her cheek softly and wiped her eyes. He was laying the foundation of their relationship. She could struggle against him all she wanted but only he could make things  _ right _ . Diane would come to understand that in time. Once she had stopped crying he told her it was time for her to go home. He watched her walk across the street. Diane stopped and looked back at him before she walked into the house as if she still wasn’t sure what exactly had happened.

Diane closed the door and locked it. She fell back against it.  _ What was that? What just happened? _ She had both hated and loved that. 

Squid walked in from the backyard. “You’re back.” She stated. And then looking over Diane and sniffing her heavily, “What happened? Are you alright?”

“Yes… I um… I need some alone time. Can you patrol outside?” She explained.

The dog rolled her eyes. This usually meant Diane was going to go through C135’s stuff and cry. “Copy. Patrolling outside.”

Diane rather predictably did just that. She went upstairs and stripped off her clothes trading them for C135’s shirt. It was big enough on her that it hung loose and covered her bottom. She grabbed the box that she hadn’t opened and walked downstairs. She fumbled with the TV for a moment, setting it up to play the disk she pulled out of the box. Once it was ready she inserted it and turned off all the lights but a lamp in the corner of the room. Diane made herself comfortable on the couch and pressed play in the remote. 

Diane bit her thumb like she knew she shouldn’t be watching this. She pressed fast forward on the remote and then stopped when it came to a picture of herself in knee-high socks and  _ nothing else _ . She was kneeling on a mattress that was on the floor. Rick had her bound and there was a vibrator egg taped to her pussy. He was sitting across from her watching her writhe and lavishing her with praise.“You look so pretty baby with your tapped little pussy.” As Diane rewatched the footage she knew this was been taken when she was 12. As her time with Rick got shorter before his death their time together got less so they started going back further and further into their timelines.

“Rick…” She was panting in the video, begging. She never could get the words out but Diane knew what her younger self was thinking. The vibe was too sensitive against her pussy. 

Diane remembered how it was throbbing at this point. 

Diane began to feel hot. She closed her eyes pretending that Rick’s voice from the video was here talking to her. She pulled her panties down and placed an exploratory hand at the junction of her thighs.

“Cum for me baby. Oh, look at you… so fucked out. How many times was that now? 6?”

She remembered Rick pushing into her virgin cunt. How the stretch of him made her ache to her very core. 

God… he was so good. Diane massages her folds. Rick’s voice was the ASMR to her masturbation. “That’s it Di… cum. So good for me…”

Diane moved off the couch and got onto all fours on the carpet. It was humiliating but she followed along with the video. Rick was pushing her 12-year-old self to her fours and he pulled the tape away from her pussy exposing her very swollen slit. She’d already cum several times from being overstimulated by the vibe. And now her pussy was puffy and wet from the abuse. Rick groaned his appreciation for the sight.

“Baby… my cock is going to feel so good…” He said.

Diane softly teased at her clit. It was extra sensitive. She hadn’t dared to masturbate since the move to this dimension, especially not with this video. She felt starved. Her sexual energy was raw and pent up. And after being so close with Rick tonight she needed some attention.

Diane reached down and brought C135s shirt to her nose and inhaled deeply. His smell went straight to her cunt. It made her feel fire building in her belly. Her fingers suddenly were no longer dry. Just her dead husband's scent got her worked up. Diane blushed. This was shameful. So fucking shameful. She kept her eyes close. It helped her feel it more. 

She began to finger around her hole. Gently prodding first and spreading her slick so that she could insert her fingers. It was a tight stretch. She hadn’t had anything of real girth inside of her sense C135. Diane had to fight back a sob. She wanted to feel him so badly. It hurt. Her body ached for him. 

Abruptly out of thin air, “Look at you…”

Diane squeezed her eyes shut tighter for a moment. That’s odd… she didn’t ever remember Rick saying that in the video.

“God Di… I had no idea you  _ needed _ me this bad.” Rick said. His voice was sincere, concerned even.

That wasn’t the video. She snapped her eyes open and screamed. “Wha!” In total disbelief, “Rick?” She couldn’t keep the hopefulness out of her voice. 

“Yeah,  _ baby _ …”

But it was not her Rick. It was C137. “Rick!” She stammered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> xx


End file.
